


12/21/12

by problemTrickster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, snorts this is a really dumb thing im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problemTrickster/pseuds/problemTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isn't it normal for people to want to get a chance to do things they've wanted to for a long time when you know that you have a short amount of time left? </p><p>Looks like Sollux is going to try his luck with a certain hipster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12/21/12

**Author's Note:**

> in which i just wanted to make a fic. for something today and then why not erisol  
> so here you go im really bad at fics im gomen vnv

Sollux knew the predictions were right for once. Whether it had been because of the mayans or mere luck and good timing. The world was going to end. And he felt that it was somehow his fault. That he was to blame because he didn't have a chance to everyone. He knew of many people who weren't very believing that there was a chance of the world ending anytime soon. They were to be gong along the day like any other one. Sure a bit amused at people who were believing of some sort of horrid thing to happen this one certain day. Now with knowing that it would happen, Sollux set forth to give an important message to a certain douchewad he knew. A friend of sorts, with the name of Eridan Ampora. In all honesty the two of them didn't get along all that well. Almost constantly seen bickering back and forth. Both never minded each other however, and considered the other as a friend. Insult buddies would be better way to explain it.

All of that is not the point here though. The point is that he, Sollux Captor, needed to contact Eridan. ASAP. Literally having to do it before the world ends. No pressure.

Only problem here being that Eridan worked in a cafe on the other side of town, and he had no car to got there at the moment then to the engine messing up a few days ago. Perfect. After a quick dash to get ready for leaving the house Sollux went and grabbed his bike. Within moments huffing off to the other's work place. It'd be a lie to say he did it in some amazingly short amount of time, after it had been few years since he had to use his bike to got somewhere. He was breathless by the time he walked into the coffee shop. This didn't stop him from pacing over to the counter and trying to grab the hipster's attention.

It didn't take all that long, a mere few seconds. Of course, his lisp was probably the main giveaway that made Eridan turn around from the tea he was mixing. His look of surprise turned to a scowl. "What the fuck are you doin' here Sol? You know I'm not suppose to be havin' a ton of friends show up here all the time." 

Sollux rolled his eyes and silently shooshed the other the entire time he talked. Once the other went quiet he spoke up."No, shut up. This is important, okay? Hear me out." 

"Okay, well, I'm listenin'. It had better be really fuckin' important for you to barge in here like this. If it isn't then I may need to slap you at least once." 

With a deep breath he started, "So, you know how the world is suppose to end today? Well it is going to. Don't ask how I know, I just do. I don't know exactly how or why, but it's going to happen. I also don't know what hour or minute or whatever it is going to happen. I came here both so I could at least tell myself that I warned one person, and to... well, to do this." He leaned forward across the counter, putting a hand gently on the back of Eridan's neck and brought him closer before kissing him. It was a short one, and a bit awkward as he felt the counter dig into his hip bones added with the glasses clacking against each other, but Sollux tried to fill it with as much emotion as he could as he closed his eyes and pushed closer to the other. His hand becoming tangled in the soft hair on the back of Eridan's head for those short moments. 

He pulled back, peeking from his eyes, a worried smile growing as he saw Eridan looking as flushed as Sollux felt. They stood like that for a couple minutes, and each passing one added to the growing dread in Sollux. Breaking the silence, he muttered a small, "I'm sorry." He tensed up and gathered his coat closer to himself before turning on his heel to leave. 

This seemed to break Eridan out of whatever trance he was in and he gave a few rushed 'no's and grasped at the others mans arm as he started to leave. "Sol, no, stop. God, you idiot." 

Sollux turned, mouth wide as he tried to think of something to say but coming up short. 

It seemed that he wasn't needing to say anything, nor should he have due to the fact that after speaking Eridan pulled him over again and kissed him back, showing just as much passion as Sollux had. 

Once they ran out of breath they parted, though were still watching each other with flushed faces. Grins tugging at the sides of both of their mouths. 

"Can I have some of that tea you were making when I came in?" 

"Do you have money?" 

"Wasn't planning on getting anything here or going to the store. What do you think?" 

Sollux smirked and Eridan snorted. "Yeah alright whatever. Fair point." He walked over and made him a cup of the tea, adding a bit of sugar as it was well known that the bee-lover had a sugar tooth. "Doubt anyone would mind if we gave away a little bit on the house if it's true that we're all goin' to die." 

He hummed and picked up the warm cup of tea, taking a sip before looking up at Eridan. "Don't you mean that they wouldn't even notice? This place hardly gets that many customers in the first place." 

Somewhere in the talking their hands had met on the counter and intertwined fingers. Absentmindedly, Eridan had been rubbing his thumb against the back of Sollux's hand. 

Today was amazing, and nothing could bring it down. Not even the apocalypse.


End file.
